Under a blood red moon: Sailor Moon story
by JR Wells
Summary: The prince of Crystal Tokyo is missing and two new enemies appear... but whose the real enemy here?(due to stupid computer this is half done)


Under a blood red moon!  
Chapter one: blood red omen!  
"RAYE! GIVE IT BACK!!!!" Bunny Takuchi yelled as she chased her purple haired friend around. Raya laughed and faster holding the bags filled with gifts over her head.  
"No way! I'm giving these to Darien myself! So I get the chance to tell him how much I love him and don't want him to marry you!" She laughed as jumped onto a nearby park bench and started to acted like a fashion model.  
"Don't be that way, Raye! You know Darien doesn't love you, he loves Bunny!" Lita said shacking her head. Lita was one of four friend Bunny had. There was Raye a shrine priestess in training who had a 6th sense about thing( like she could tell if there was a ghost or something evil around!), then there's Mina who was sailor V for a while then stop, (But we'll get in to that later) then there's Amy a genus at chess at school, and then there good old Lita who was said to have started fights at every school she when to!  
"Hey guy! Did you hear th news? They said there was going to be a lunar eclipse tonight!" Mina said looking at the moon with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"It should turn red just around the time Rini and Chibi-chibi should be arriving at south end of the lake where the cherry blossom trees grow!" Amy said pointing toward the pinkish white trees danced in light wind that blow.  
"It's just a strait walk from here! So don't worry!" Bunny said turning to look at the moon. It glow bright tonight, it made feel at ease.  
"Did you know, Bunny! That though's cherry blossom trees were plained on top of thousands of samurai graves and now they're cursed, and they say that if you are walking by there on a night like this they'll come out of the trees as spirits and try to attack you! If they touch you, they'll suck the soul out of you and possess your body for one night, but your soul is lost for ever!" Raye said in a scary voice.  
"Get real, Raye! You know there's no such thing as......." Lita started to said.  
"Hey girls!" a voice said from out of nowhere!  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" they all screamed!  
"Girls! Girls calm down! It me!" Darien said walking up the sidewalk toward them, followed by Luna and Artemis. Luna was a purple cat with a bold yellow crescent moon shape on her forehead, so did Artemis, but he was white!  
"Well you girls are certainly lively tonight!" Artemis said with a slight purr behind every word!  
"Well are you ready, Bunny Dear?" Darien asked looking at Bunny who ran over to hug him! You most be wondering what up with this picture? Well you see after defeating Sailor Galaxica, Darien asked Bunny to marry him and she said 'yes', and it a week till the wedding!  
"DARIEN!" Raya and the other girls (except Bunny who was knocked over by Raye)  
"Oh Darien! Will you take me with you!" Raye asked cling to his arm!  
"I guess you didn't tell them did tell them, did you Bunny?" Darien asked looking at Bunny who was now starting stand, as tears started to form in her eyes! Understand something about Bunny, the littlest thing sets her off into a crying fit!  
"Oh sweet heart don't cry! It's alright!" Darien said trying to get her. She stood up wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Bunny said with a weak smile.  
"Tell us what, Darien?" Mina asked you up at, as she cluing to his other arm.  
"You guys aren't going!" he said trying to shake off Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina.  
"What do you mean not going?" the girls said at the same time .  
"You guys want here while Bunny and Darien go get Chibi-chibi and Rini!" Luna said walking over to them!  
"But....." they said starting to complain.  
"Hey! Look at moon it starting to change!" Artemis said looking at the moon. The moon started it first stage of it eclipse.  
"Well we better get going, Bunny!" Darien said as Raye and the other let go of him.  
"Alright! Let's go!" she said walking over and taking his hand. They started walking down the sidewalk toward the cherry blossom trees where they were going to meet Rini and Chibi-chibi, slowly the others watched as the moon turned from a pretty orange to a deeper, and deeper shade of red!  
"What's going on?" The other said in disbelief as the moon got darker!  
"Huh?"Raye sensed a strong power surge that ripped throw the air! "I sense something!" Raye said turning around as a flood of souls rushed passed, knocking over her and the others and the souls started to collect around the center of the lake!  
"What are those, Raye?" Lita asked look at her, as they started sit up.  
"There souls! Lost souls, that never past on!" she said holding her head.  
"Let's go! We got to find Bunny!" Mina said standing up!  
  
By the time Bunny and Darien reached the part of the park where the cherry blossom trees grew the moon had gotten darker.  
"Huh? What in the world?" Darien said looking up at the moon! Suddenly a wave of souls came down on them, knocking them over like they did the others and rushed toward the lake! Suddenly a beam of light came down and the soul that where still coming parted in the light and in that light the figures of Rini and Chibi-chibi! They landed safely on the ground and when the light fade they both fell to the ground!  
"Rini! Chibi-chibi!" Bunny gasped as straggled to stand up. Her body felt weak, but she stood up and stumbled over to them to see if they where alright! Just then the cherry blossom trees lit up and strange ord came out of the trees! The orbs started to take shape of a humans!  
"She has come! Our lady has come to free us from this earthy prison!" all the samurai ghosts kept saying as they started to move toward the lake. They had no real features on them, but the almost human face and a mist like body!  
"Where am I?" Rini asked starting to sit up. As Rini sat up she heard familiar bell ringing! "Huh? Bunny? Bunny do you hear that sound?" she asked looking at Bunny who was helping up Chibi-chibi who was now coming too!  
"I hear it, too Rini! It sound like that bell you always carrying around!"Chibi-chibi said looking toward the lake where the souls where gathering together for something!  
"Oh my god! Rini! Chibi-chibi! Your backs!"Bunny gasped as both Rini and Chibi-Chibi felt a sudden sharp pan in their backs! Bunny watch in horror as blood came out of slashes that seemlily came from as if from nowhere!  
"GIRLS!" Bunny screamed as both girls fell to the ground! The scream woke Darien who was unconscious from when the wave of souls came down on him and Bunny.  
"Huh? What's wrong, sweet heart?"Darien asked sitting up and turning to look at her. Then he realized why she screamed, both Rini and Chibi-chibi were lying in a pool of their own blood! "GOD NO!" he screamed running over to Rini and picking her up! "Rini! Please wake up! Rini!"he yelled shacking to wake up!  
"Dar....ien.......what's going on?" Rini asked very weakly starting to blush like crazy and trying to look around. "It's alright, Rini!" he said starting to cry!  
"Darien! I'm worried about them, ecsepeically Chibi-chibi! She's still bleeding and she's never seen her look this bad!" Bunny said looking at Chibi-chibi, who's cuts seem to run deeper then Rini's and it looked as she clawed at by something!  
"Let's get them to a hospital!" Darien said starting to walk down the sidewalk toward the nearest hospital.  
"Alright! Wait up!" Bunny said picking up Chibi-chibi and following after him.  
"There's no need for you worry about them!" sinister voices said from out of nowhere!  
  
"It happen again, Haruka!" Michiru said finishing up the dinner dishes as her cousin Haruka Tendou was drinking her cup of coffee. Haruka was a F1 test driver (for the dorks who don't know she tests race cars for real drivers.) And Michiru was a professional violinist, but she stopped.(don't asked why, because I don't know)  
"Oh...How far did it get this time?" Haruka asked calmly as she put down her cup.  
"To the wall and then as it disappearing it let out horrible screeching sound, that was so loud and piercing that broke all the violin strings, all the glass objects including all the mirrors in the house!" Michiru said turning around. Her hands were still wet from washing dishes piercingly she fell to her hands and knees start to sob! "Why? What new enemy is coming that's so power that keeps appearing and gets stronger whenever Hotaru plays the violin!"she sobbed.  
"Don't worry, tonight's lunar eclipse and I'm sure whatever it is will pass tonight!" Haruka said getting up from her chair and helping her cousin up! Suddenly Hotaru ran pass the open kitchen door.  
"Hotaru!" they both said as Setsuna came running to the door!  
"I tried to stop her, but all she did was grab her violin and ran for livingroom!" Setsuna said painting like crazy!  
"Her violin!" Michiru gasped!  
"She must be trying to find out what that thing's after!" Haruka said running after Hotaru. When they reached the living room, they saw Hotaru was standing in front of a burn mark the black thing had left!  
"Hotaru, what's wrong? Why are you doing out of bed it's late?" Michiru asked walking toward her slowly.  
"I heard a voice!" Hotaru said touching the burn mark!  
"What voice?" Haruka asked stepping forward.  
"I need to play the song!"she said lifted up her violin and started to play it. The melody was a soft and it like nothing they ever heard before! At first nothing happened, but as she started to walk towards the others when it happened! Suddenly there was a burst of white light form behind her, the light quickly took the form Helios a pegasus whom befriended Rini awhile ago!  
"HELIOS!" everyone except Hotaru gasped! The Helios they had known died protecting Bunny and Darien from the enemy, this was more like a shadow form of him. The shadow Helios stood behind Hotaru looking toward the burn mark as if he know what had made it. Then the shadow Helios lowered his wings to revile a young girl, who sitting on his back.  
"SMALL LADY!" they all gasped! They watched as pink figure slow stroked the shadow pegasus neck as if trying to calm him down! Suddenly the shadow Helios reared up beating his wings and tried to fly, but the creator slammed into the same wall the black thing had left the burn mark! Then shadow pegasus reared up again beating it's wings!  
"Oh my god! Look!" Setsuna said pointing at the wall where shadow Helios slammed into!  
A new black mark appear on the far left wall started to move like it was made of jelly then it darted back and forth then gather all together and cover the room in a black liquid. The pegasus went for the door, the three drove away so it could fly through the door. Once in the hall, he race toward the master bed room and stop as if to rest but the black mass follow them in full pursuit ripping and tearing the walls as it moved. Once the mass reach the room, it once again it coated the room in darkness. Hotaru was the first to speak. "What are you?" she asked the darkness, "What do you want with Small Lady and Helios?" Just as she said this two blood red eyes form on the wall a head of her, and then slowly came out of the wall came the form of a large nine tail fox. It hissed and dove at Helios, he bucked Rini off just as the fox got him in it's fangs. Black liquid came gushing out of Helios as the fox dug it fangs in deep.  
"STOP IT!"Haruka screamed as the fox continued to crew on him! It shook it's head trying to tear apart Helios, as black liquid thrown everywhere. All shadow Rini was scream, her silent scream as fox bite Helios's head and set it flying and with one fatal slash of it nine tail destroyed the shadow Rini! Then the horror that happen next would traumatize anyone with eyes. Finally when the carnage was over, the fox once again form back into the wall and as the vision disappear a word was left on the wall that no one understood:  
SANJIYAN

"This is only the beginning, "Hotaru said still shaking from fright, "That fox is coming tonight and the is nothing we can do to stop it." "It wants to kill Rini." Michiru said turning to Haruka then buried her head into her shoulder and started to cry.  
"I've think I've heard that word before but that I don't where." Setsuna whispered still frighten by the fox, "We must contract the other sailors before the fox arrives!" "To late..." Hotaru said then fainted from the stained.  
"Beep, Beep,Beep!" rang the commutator that was in Setsuna's pocket, which startled everyone!  
"It's the commutator!" Setsuna said taking out a compact that Luna gave them! It was gold with a sapphire, a topaz, a piece of silver, and a barrel (FYI the stones represent there sailor power! Which I'll explain that later! Oh, if you don't know what a barrel is, it a magic stone that can hold magic in it and it's useful in alchemy, too!) When Setsuna opened it, the image of Raye came up on the screen (which was in the place of the mirror!) "Raye! What's wrong?" Setsuna asked talking to the image on the screen!  
"I don't know, but there something coming and it' s calling up lost souls from all over the city!"Raye said look at something off screen!  
"Where's Bunny and the other scouts?" Setsuna asked!  
"Lita and the other are with me, but Bunny and Darien when to pick up Rini and Chibi-chibi!" Raye answered.  
"We'll be right there!" Haruka said grabbing the compact from Setsuna!  
"We....must...protect....small lady....." the unconscious Hotaru mumbled, as Michiru start to pick her up!  
"Raye! Have you tried to contact Bunny, on her commutator?" Setsuna asked pulling back on her commutator, which Haruka was still holding on to!  
"Don't you think I've tried, but all I get is static!" Raye said started to panic!  
"Let's....go!" Hotaru said starting struggling to get out of Michiru's arms!  
"Hotaru! You need to rest!" Michiru said as Hotaru finally got out of justice arms and started to walk toward the door!  
"No! I'm ok, but you must protect the prince and the princess!" she said struggling to walk.  
"But what about you?" Haruka asked stupidly!  
"I'm going! I need to find Rini and Chibi-chibi!" Hotaru said walking to the end of the hall.  
"What's going on, with you guys! What Hotaru talking about?" Raye asked looking more worried then before!  
"Well..." Haruka explained what happened with Hotaru, the giant fox, shadow Helios and Rini, but forgot to mention the word the fox left behind the word "SANJIYAN!" "Oh my god!" Raye gasped as she imagined the whole thing in her head!  
"Raye! Stay there! We'll be right there!" Setsuna said as Raye nodded in agreement. As soon as the commutator was off Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru ran out of the bedroom and into the hallway where Hotaru was waiting!  
"Let's go!" Hotaru said as they ran for the door!  
"What do you mean, don't worry?" Darien yelled at the unknown voices!  
"Because we can save them!" the voices said with a hiss!  
"Then help them!" Bunny begged the voices!  
"Alright then!" The voice said as the souls around them parted. Suddenly a spreads appeared in the trees! "Hear me! Mightily white moon of Lyquea! Give them the strength to heal and fight their enemies!" the voices chanted. Suddenly Rini's, Chibi-chibi's and Bunny's brooches began to flash and change shape! (Ok! Before I can continue on, I have to explain what's sailor powers are and what's Bunny and the others connection to them (and if you know who these characters are and what they do, you can skip this part all together!) Ok, well here's it in a nutshell, Bunny is a princess of the moon/Sailor Moon a champion of justice, Rini is Darien and Bunny's future daughter/Sailor Chibi moon champion of justice too, and then there's Chibi-chibi not much is know about her, but I guess she their daughter from the distant future/Sailor Chibi-Chibi moon is again she champion of justice! Oh and Darien's the prince of earth/ Tuxedo Mask! With help of the other Sailor scouts like Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus to name some, help fight evil enemies! Well back to the story)  
"Grant them the power of true white moon! NOW AWAKEN!" the voices howled as a the wind around them picked up and began to swirl around them like tornado! Darien and Bunny held Rini and Chibi-chibi tight as the wind picked up speed and spun fast!  
"Hold Chibi-chibi! I got you!"Bunny said as Chibi-chibi started to wake up! Suddenly their brooches flashed brightly, so brightly that it blinded both Bunny and Darien! As the light started to fade both Rini's and Chibi-chibi's wounds where healed and their brooches had morphed into a new ones. Bunny's was in a heart shape, with a head of a swan curled inward as if trying to touch the red crystal with it's beck and the swan body held the crystal heart in place as it spread it's wings one final time!(FYI The red crystal is the silver imperium crystal, but it's not really silver more like pinkish white! But hey who cares! It's Bunny's royal family heirloom, which was made from Bunny's tear, but it's now her transforming crystal! Weird, huh! Rini's got one to, but it's Queen Serenity a.k.a Bunny! And Chibi-chibi got one too! I think)  
"Darien! I'm alright now, you can let me go now!" Rini said lookup at him, as the wind storm ended! Rini's brooch's was in heart shape too, but her's wasn't a swan it was a unipega (unicorn/pegasus) Looked a lot like Helios, but more buff and it was trying to jump over the heart shaped crystal with it wings spread out!  
"I'm ok now, Bunny!" Chibi-chibi said sitting up as dark purple feather glided softly to the ground. Chibi-chibi's brooch was as like Bunny's and Rini's a heart shaped, but instead of swan or unipega it was a plain unicorn who was rearing up it's front legs in over the front the crystal!  
"What's that?" Darien asked putting down Rini and walking over to it!  
"You have been given the power of Lyquea's white moon, and you my now fight the new Enemy that approaching! As for you dear Prince Endymion, we give you a message from Lady Setsuna from the future!" the voices said as strange multi. colored eyes lite up the near by cherry blossom trees!  
"What message?" Darien yelled looking up at the hundreds colored lights in the trees!  
"Hehehe! The message that your son's missing!" the voices laughed evilly! The eyes where evil looking and the eyes where emotionless was they moved throw the trees!  
"What are you talking about? I don't have a son!" Darien yelled at the voices! Suddenly the eyes in the tree stopped moving!  
"Oh, but you do! His name Endymion jr.! He was born Three years after Chibi-chibi! He was almost killed by a crazed midwife, who took him as soon as he was born and ran out into a blizzard! Your sailor scouts tried to stop her, but she got as far as the dock when she was stopped by a warrior in black, who killed her on the spot!" the voices laughed as figures came rushing out of the trees where eyes once where. Bunny, Darien Rini, and Chibi-chibi stood in shock as two young girls about Bunny's age stood in front of them! They where weird looking, with their very long ears. They had long feathered arms with large eagle like talons for hands and feet! From their wrist to their backs where a pare of wings, that help them fly throw the air a high speeds! Only way to tell them a part was their hair color and their armor which was also different colors. Suddenly one of them stepped forward. She had long orange hair and eyes, her armor was golden! The armor was nearly skimpy, it looked more metal lingerie then armor! "When she died the midwife's last words where "he's a cursed child! Please throw him in the lake before it's to late!" and then pasted way! When your scouts caught up with the warrior, he was at the palace gate!" the woman said with a slight smile on her face!  
"Why did she kidnaped our son!"Darien asked as Bunny fell to her knees in shock of both having a son and that he was almost killed as an baby!  
"Why should we believe you? We don't even know your name!"Rini yelled at the unknown women. The other woman stepped forward, she looked like the other woman, but her armor was purple and her hair and eyes where red!  
"We're the lost race of the far away planet of Lyquea! Owner names are Kara and Karu! Now that we have given you last of our moon's power, all we ask of you is to believe us and we want to help you!" Kara said giving Rini dirty look!  
"Who kidnaped him? Why did they kidnap him?"Bunny asked starting to cry!  
"Don't worry, milady! I know who kidnaped him!" voice from behind Bunny said! Bunny quickly turned around to see a boy! He was about her age, he had silver hair, elf ears and his clothes where black!  
"Who are you?" Bunny asked grabbing Chibi-chibi stepping away from the unknown guy!  
"Don't worry, I'm not your enemy! My name's Eli!" the boy said bowing to Bunny and Chibi-chibi!  
"Eli's from the same planet as us!" Karu said as Eli walking over to Rini and bowing to her!  
"Milady Rini! I have a gift for you!" Eli said holding out his hand to reveal Helios's bell!  
"Helios's bell! How did you get this? I had this in my pocket the whole time!" Rini asked in shock. Eli smiled, but all Rini could do was stare into his onyx black eye!  
"Tell me! Who kidnaped Endymion!" Bunny asked starting to worry that her only son, who could be hurt! (They kinda forgot about him, huh)  
"Endymion?" Kara and Karu said confusedly!  
"Endymion! Oh him! He's right here!" Kara said pointing at Darien who stepped back in shock!  
"No! My baby boy, Endymion jr.!" Bunny said getting mad that their no telling what happened to him!  
"Umm....Eli, you can chirp in anytime now and tell them about what happened to prince Endymion jr.!"Karu said looking at Eli!  
"Mumble, mumble, mumble!" Eli mumbled!  
"That's no an......oh no...." Kara said realizing that Eli was being smothered by Rini! Eli was trying to get away from her, but she had his arm!  
"Oh no, Eli's frozen up again!" Karu said shacking her head as she walked to Eli started to shaky Rini off! (You see Eli's got this problem! When he's around pretty girls or a pretty girl touch him, he freezes up)  
"Poor little Eli, your truly are an idiot when it comes to pretty girls!" Kara sighed helping Karu pry Rini off poor Eli! Finally they got Rini off him, just as last of the souls (that had been going around them) past them! When Eli finally snapped out of it, he suddenly looked up at the now blood red moon!  
"God, no! Why did the damn beast have to come now?" Eli growled as he stared at the blood red moon!  
"Beast? What beast? Eli, what's going on? Why are you looking at the moon?" Bunny asked as she looked up at the moon. "Oh my god! Darien, look!" Bunny gasped as the center of moon began to warp and sink in like it was forming a black hole! Suddenly Helios's bell began to shake violently.  
"Hey look at the souls they're going toward it!" Darien said looking at the souls that had gathered on in the center of the lake! The souls moved slowly toward the blood red vortex, and stopped at the mouth of the vortex and sat there as if waiting for something to come out!  
"They're waiting for the beast to come through the blood vortex!" Eli said as more of the souls moved up to the mouth of the vortex.  
"Eli, what is this beast anyway? And why is it coming here for?" Rini asked looking up at him!  
"The beast is giant demon fox, that has the power over darkness! It's powers hard to beat! It can brainwash anyone make them do it's bidding!" Eli answered.  
"Bunny! Darien! Are you alright?" Luna asked as she and Artemis running over to Bunny.  
"Yeah! We're all Ok!" Bunny answered as she knelt over and petted Luna on the head. The souls let out a cry that was a mixture of praise and cheers with screams of horror and pain. The very sound cause all but Eli to fall on their knees to cover their ears until the sound stop. "Gods, here it comes!!" Rini screamed as the cloud of souls held fast. From the vortex nine tentacles shot out and hooked to the sides of it and from the center two blood red glowing eyes open. The beast came out of the center of the vortex like fog rolling in and then took it true from as a black fox the size of a building with silver fire roaring from around it's feet and the tips of its nine tails. It floated on the souls as it came down and hovered over the lake. It's monstrous form dwarfed all around it, but the most frightening thing was it's tails that wiped at all around it. The very air chilled in fear and sorrow, but with in five minutes of hovering over the lake it seem to implode and formed the shape of an eight year old girl with a silver and black tail. "It's a girl!" Darien gasped looking at her. The girl was rather cute, with jade green hair and a very stylish out fit. She hovered like the fox over the water, she open her eyes to reveal that she was the fox for her eyes were blood red too. She started to walk forward toward the edge as five balls of light hit the water around the edges of the lake, from each one a child appear.  
The one who landed closes to them was a boy with black hair with a rat tail. "It's the young lord!" Eli told Darien, "You must take him before the fox has time to take him again!" With out another thought, he rushed across toward the boy and grabbed him, only to have him scream to the fox, "Phebe!!!" The fox's head turn toward him, "Baby?!" Darien pulled the fighting child up the hill and away from the water.  
"Let me go!!!" the boy screamed, "Phebe!!! Help me!!" "Baby!!! My baby!!" she cried and rushed across the lake. The souls rushed a head of her and tried to block Darien from moving but Eli cut through them.  
"Phebe!!! Help me!!" the young prince screamed, "I don't want to go back!!" "Ragnarok!!!" the other four boy screamed as they hurried across the lake, but just as Eli push the souls back a comet like thing flew from the vortex and across the sky dropping something from it. It landed on the fox knocking her down into the lake. The comet flew across town and out of sight. Two of the boy stop to help the fox up, as the two armor ones raced over to Eli and Darien with the fighting boy. "Let him go!!" the blond boy cried holding out a CD while the other boy pull out a sword that was way too big for someone his size. "Or what? You're going to hit us with that little CD and a sword meant for someone older then you?" Darien laughed.  
"Try this scumbag!!" the blond boy screamed shooting out a blast of light energy that knock Darien out and freed the prince only to have the recoil through him across the lake and into the fox and his friend. Eli quickly grabbed the prince and knock out before he could escape.  
The one with the large sword tried to hold it up and rush after him but only knock himself over. The scouts (carrying Darien), the harpies, and Eli carrying the prince rushed off leaving the fox and the boys behind.  
The young prince felt himself wake up from one of the worst dreams he had in years! He could tell that it was too early for him to be up any way....... it was to early, right? It was just a dream, right?  
(It wasn't real...) He told himself, (I didn't get cough by my parents and their idiots, no, I'm at home with Green and the others and Mama Azula is going to come get Sasami for school and Tinky is going to come with a message from Eiko and everything is going to be alright)  
"He's still out! What did that Eli do to him?!" Darien said from out in the hall.  
"Nothing, he just put a ward on his head." Raye said, "What ever control that demon had on him will leave soon..." (God, no!) he thought, (It wasn't just a dream... Sasami wasn't able to stop them, I'm back with the parents and the idiots!!!) He heard them walk away so he slowly removed when to remove the ward off his third eye. The tingle from the strong ward was nothing to his powers and it was quickly removed from his forehead. He knew that leaving would be near impossible on his own.  
(Sasami!!! Phebe!!!! Deth!! Morpheus!! Garidoes!! Winger!! Can you hear me?) He said opening his third eye as his black hair suddenly got white stripes in it, (I'm alive and okay...) He suddenly hear someone coming, ( If you can sense me, come and get me!! Hurry!) He quickly closed it and his hair change back just as the door opened to reveal Rini with a tray of food. He looked at her and she at him, she smiled.  
"You really do look like Darien." she smiled, "A little Endymion!!" If there was one thing never to say around the little prince was his prince name (Endymion) and the fact that he looked like his father (which was not true) but that infuriated him to no end!! He stood up walked over and smiled.  
"Shut up..." he smiled restraining every inch of himself from knocking his mean sister to the floor and swearing up a storm at her.  
"Awe!" she giggled, "You're a little cranky in the morning!" He grabbed the tray and smile cunningly, "Where am I, anyway?" he batted his lashes, "Big sister.." "Raye's shrine..." she laughed and rubbed his head with her hand, "Don't you worry! That evil fox won't get you here!! Oh! Look what Eli gave!" she giggled holding up a black bell! It looked like Helios's bell but it a black Onyx like Eli's eyes (go fig.) with a blue cresson moons on it's bell part!  
"That whopped son of a......." Ragnarok mumbled.  
"What did you say little Endymion?" Rini interrupted.  
"Nothing! I said nothing!" he said in a panic!  
"Ok then! I'll go tell Bun....I mean mom that your awake! Ok little Endymion?" Rini said happily turning around putting the onyx bell back into her pocket, then took off down the hall! Ragnarok watched till Rini turn the corner and disappeared! Then he walked in to his bed and sat down! The food on his tray looked alright to eat, so he took bite!  
"Gahhh! This is nothing like Momma Azula's!" he gagged, he listen for a second then open his third eye and made it disappear from this dimension and then closed it in fear that someone would sense it, "Obviously my 'mother' made that!" Ragnarok sat there for a few seconds trying to remember all the stuff that happen last night: we got here, 'father' took me out, that comet.  
"The Summoner!" he laughed to himself, "She must have had a hyper-charge when coming out of Limbo, bet she stuck in a tree somewhere that silly little fairy."

"This sucks..." Eiko, the summoner of the Shining Heart, was indeed stuck upside down in a tree. The once 13 year old was looked now like a 23 year old (boobs and all) was about five feet off the ground and not happy about it, not at all. "Somebody help me!" she cried and waved her arms about!  
"Who's out there?" a voice from nowhere said! "AAAAAAHHHHH! A ghost!" Eiko screamed whaling her arms around like crazy! Suddenly a figure stepped out if the shadow to revel a 17 year old guy with emerald green hair and eyes though all the white from his eyes were gone leaving only black and the green. He was wearing something of a bum like outfit with goggles.  
"Hey," she laughed feeling utterly stupid, "Can you help me down?" "Your energy is off the scale.." he smiled as his hands lite up with a green aura.  
"Oh... great..." she sighed and grabbed her staff, "If it's a fight you want, I'll give it..." The boy charge up his limited powers but before he through the ball of aura at her, he came face to face with a pink dragon with jets of liquid like fire coming out of it's wings. It's very presences was enough to send him back a bit. The girl sheik and wobbled around a bit.  
"Tamai!" she said in a commanding voice, "Scare him off!" The dragon puffed up and squawked at her.  
"What do you mean by 'fellow summoning'?" she sheik and then sighed, "Just come get me out of this tree!!" He sighed, "Hello? We were fighting here?" "Okay, just let me get down!" she sighed, "You wouldn't have seen a giant nine tailed fox anywhere around here? Or a girl with the same amount of energy as me?" she grabbed the dragon's black horns and was pull out of the tree, "Or a brown-gold seven tailed fox or a silver and gold two tail fox or anything like that would you have?" "Well, no..." the man laughed looking at the girl, "You're not from around here, are you?" "Nope..." she smiled, "This isn't even my age, I was hyper-charge when I came out of limbo..." she looked at him, "Gosh, you.. You're a bring back, aren't you? She is here!" "A what..." he said looking very confused.  
"A bring back... when two powers of equal strength enter a dimension like this they bring unharvested souls back..." she said looking at him, "Guess you died in the future and weren't harvested yet..." the dragon nagged at her hair, "But Tamia says that you have the smell of a summoning all over you..." "Tamia?" he said looking at the dragon, "How old is he.." "She only a year old..." she giggled and held out her hand, "I am Eiko Blue the Summoner of the Shining Heart." "Emerald..." he said taking her hand only to feel thousands of time stronger then before, she was transferring energy to him but when he let go it was like standing up too fast! "You okay?" she said looking at him Tamai looked at her, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was hyper charged and must have..." "I'm okay.." he shrugged, "you said something about foxes, right?" "Yeah," then she looked around, "First do you know any good spots to eat? I'm starved! A week in limbo in a barrier shield will do that to you..." He laughed, he like this girl and she seem too friendly to be any senshi.  
  
Ragnarok stood before the people that made his life a living hell for the first 8 years of his life. Now that he looked like one again, it made him secretly wish to blow them all up. Everyone of them from Mercury to Pluto pinched his creeks, kissed him, and tell him looked like his father. Poor Ragnarok just wanted out of there!  
"My son!" Darien laughed and picked him up high in the air, "You're as handsome as I am and look just as powerful..." (In your fucking dreams, father..) He smile forcefully, "Yes, father." "Look at his scare it looks a bit different." Pluto said looking at it closely, "Like something was removed from it." (A scare?! You're all idiots!! It's an EYE!!!) "I don't know anything about it." he smiled thinking of how dumb she was.  
"I'm sure, he'll be fine." Amy smiled putting her examining bag away, "He's in perfect health." (No... you think?!) He just smiled... and swallowing his harsh need to call them all idiots. Darien put him down.  
"How about you and Rini go outside and play with Raye's grandpa..." he smiled, "It must have been awhile since you've done that..." "Yes, it has..." he smiled back, (cause I'm 18 year old stuck in my 8 year old body.) He followed Rini out the door into the shrines grounds.  
"Good morning kids!" the grandpa smiled and walked up to them, "you two want to feed the birds." "Yeah!" Rini laughed and took the little porch and tore off at the birds.  
"Here you go dear boy.." he smiled and handed one to him.  
"Thank you." he mumbled and took the bag, (wait Inky and Dinky, they're birds, massive birds..) "Do you know how to through it to the birds?"the grandpa smiled at him. He nodded and started to through it about like his idiot of a sister was, "Good job!" The old man move around a little like his back was hurting him a little. He felt bad, one of the idiots did live with him.  
"Sir," he sighed looking at him, "You should go sit down for awhile, you look a bit uncomfortable." The one man smiled but looked surprised, "Okay if you say so young man." Once the old man was sitting down a way from him, he started to hum the song of calling. The two monstrous crows could pick it up from anywhere in the world. He continued to through feed down but none of the dumb birds would come near him, Rini pick up on this and came over to him with Raye's pet crows on her shoulders and she heard the song.  
"What's that your humming?" she laughed looking at him, "I've never heard it before!" "It's a song from... uh..." he laughed trying think of something to say then the old man suddenly came from behind him.  
"It's a song of Calling..." the old man said looking at him, "Only monks from high temples of the Tibet know it... It is said to call beast of the forest and birds of the sky..." "A song of Calling?" she said looking at him then at Ragnarok, "What were you calling?" "I..." he tried to think of something fearing the old man might say something.  
"Boy, only monks can do that..." he laughed, "you can't use it to feed the birds... They have to be won over..." "Oh..." he blushed in relief.  
"It's okay..." the old man laughed then looked at him squarely in the face, "Where did you learn it?" "Uh... don't know..really know..." he laughed moving away from him, "Pick it up from somewhere..." "I know!!" Chibi called out from the door way of the shrine, "The song was the one he and his friend sang." "Oh!" he laughed, "Silly me! You made that song up? It sounded like the song of calling... HAHA! I must be getting old!!" Ragnarok thank God that she was there! Chibi ran over to Ragnarok put her arm around his neck pulled him close! 'Don't worry! Your in good hands, I won't Rini the tyrant get ya!' she whispered in his ear! (I trust you as far as I can throw you!) "Um...ok!"he answered with weak smile! Rini just shuck her head went back to feeding the birds!  
"I just don't understand it!" Luna said to Artemis as they watched Ragnarok and his sisters feed the birds with Raye's grandpa.  
"Understand what, Luna?" Artemis asked looking at her!  
"Why did the demon came to this time with the young prince? If the demon wanted Crystal Tokyo of the future why come to this time?" Luna answered as she noticed to huge crows sitting in a nearby tree watching the young prince very closely!  
"I see we're almost out of bird seed! I'll go get some more!" Raye's grandpa said walking toward the shed! Suddenly Ragnarok looked up toward the to huge crows that sat in the nearby tree and suddenly blurted out.  
"Inky! Dinky!" but quickly slapped his hands over his mouth!  
"The Enemy!" Luna yelled to the scouts inside!  
"Damn it! Inky! Dinky! Give this message to Sasami! get me the hell out out of here! I'm at the temple!"Ragnarok yelled in Sanjiyan to the huge crows! Suddenly Eli can out of nowhere and swung at the crows with his gun blade, but just missing the crows!  
"The damn fox will never get that message, if I kill the damn crows first!" Eli yelled as he swung at them again and miss again!  
"YOU BASTARD! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!" Ragnarok yelled jumping into the air!  
"You can't hurt me, little....." KA-POW! Before Eli could finish Ragnarok had punched him in face! The forces of the punch made Eli fly backwards and hit another tree!  
"Eli!" Rini shrieked as Eli fell to the ground after hitting the tree!  
(Damn it! The Sanjiyan power are so bottled that the simplest thing could unleash it's terrible dark force!) "Everyone stay back! Stay away from the young Endymion or he...." "My names Ragnarok, not ENDYMION!!!!!!" Ragnarok howled as a blast of negative energy flew in at Eli! Eli couldn't move, his body was is in shock after being thrown against a tree, was completely defenseless but who would jump in his way and smack in down... "Damn it..." he hissed just as Raye jumped out of the house.  
"Evil spirits disperse!!!" she screamed and through hundreds of wards at him. Though it hurt like being smack with a wet fish(smell and all) all over his body but that was just enough to knock him down to the ground. He just laid there, playing possum... They didn't get his forehead.  
Later he sat in middle of a room with them looking at him, they all thought he was healed of the demon power. He just sat there and smiled like a little boy would but he had a way to make them pay for smacking him with wards. He yawned. "I'm tired... may I go to bed please?" he yawned again it was seven at night anyway. They all looked at themselves. "You may." Bunny smiled and walked him to the bedroom were he would sleep. As soon as he got settled and she left the room. He listen for them to start talking.  
"The demon with in him is very strong. What if it tries to hurt the boy?" Mina said.  
(They aren't listening...) Ragnarok told her in her head using her voice, (No listen when I talk! They have to listen! That little boy is in danger!!) "He is in danger of with that demon in him!!" she argued.  
(Boy, you need to talk!!) He told his dad, (An exorcism on an eight year old?! He's your son! What if it kills him along with the demon?) "No! We won't do an exorcism on him!" Darien said, "He's only eight!" (What?) He told Raye, (They making it sound like you can do that! You're not old enough to exorcize anything. It would be better to take charge of the entire problem before everyone is screaming)  
"Stop!" she screamed at them, "We need to keep our heads!" (There's not a demon in him.) He told Amy, (The boy is naturally that strong! He's Darien's and Serena's after all! That Eli must have done something to him!) He smiled listening to Amy argue with them.  
(This isn't right! He's my baby brother! If anyone was to take charge it's me!!) He told Rini, (I know Eli!! He's a brave knight, just like Helios!) (You go man! I'm not a weeny! This is my son I fighting for!!) He told Darien. Soon the whole room was arguing.  
(Look at them!) He told Lita, (They're arguing over everything! The boy is only eight for Pete's sake! He needs to play and jump and stuff! Take control of the problem)  
(They need a leader!!) He told Serena, (You are the queen after all)  
That's when the outer senshi walked in! More fun!  
(Look they're unorganized!!) He told Setsuna, (This is going to get messy! Better stop them)  
Then he turn to Michiru, (No one is listening to each other!! And look at Haruka, she's checking out Darien again!! How dare she!!) (Darien looking so hot today! That man can wear those pants! What he wearing boxers or briefs? Oh.... yeah!) He told her...he turn to Hotaru.  
(It's.. the beast!!) He told her in the most haunting version of her voice, (The sanjiyan will come in a hail of blood and gore...and the four horse men will ride on your bones)  
Ragnarok laid in bed listening to all the voices screaming and yelling at each other and then smiled, (I should be leader!!!) He put it in their heads, (I'll take the boy and leave!!) The yelling continue until all of them came down the hall! Ragnarok was trying not to laugh his head off as huge tears rolled down his creeks, just as he sniffled they bursted in to his room... fault "Oh!" Serena said walking over to him only to have them stop her.  
"Why are you fighting?!" he said whipping the tears away from his face, "What did I do?!"  
"Thanks for nothing, you stupid summoning!" Sasami, the Spellbinder of the Dark Heart, sat in the cold lake water, because the souls that had gathered there kept her in the lake until her strength returned!  
"I'm sorry Sasami, it's all that damn Eli fault!" Winger, the long blond haired idiot of the group, master of the mystic CD's of Heaven and Hell, and their creator (plus he's the one who KO Darien with a bast of the aura CD! Pansy! Hehehe...um back to the story)  
"Eli...." Sasami sighed as one of the boys elbowed Winger in the gut!  
"Hey Sasami! It's ok, we'll get him back! I mean how many times can one guy get kidnaped before it gets old! Besides he's a jackass and he tried to......opps!" Garidoes, he's the one with dark brown and the sword that was to big for him to wheeled! Once villain of a dying dimension, master of azorite armor, and lone survivor of his dimension. (He has a long tragic past and I mean long, so I won't bore you with the details)  
"It's ok! Let's get out of here, before I get a cold from being out here too long." Sasami said weakly as she stood up out of the water! "Let's go boys! Time to find Eli and Eik....oh my goodness, Eiko! I forgot about Eiko!" Sasami said starting to panic.  
"Don't worry about that silly little fairy, she's with Odin, Tamai and the other summonings! So nothing to worry about!" Deth, the cute one of the group with his cute as a button face and his overly spiked blue hair with yellow bangs (kind of a Goku meet Yami Yugi style only blue) but for being the son of the grim reaper, Death, he's powers ranged from that of his heritage(fascinated with death, black robed and a huge ass scythe) to his dragon form that could easy take out like building. "Well... what do you think, Morpheus?" she asked looking at the fourth little boy. He's short black hair that covered one of his right eye (which were yellow) plus the scar on his left creek made him look evil in his adult form made him look like a little sweet heart in little form (he too has a long and tragic pass but it's just to long to explain..). His powers were a universal type all do to his enchanted ring known as the Charhazard, and wore a black robe with gold dragons embroider on it by some magical talent.  
"First of all," he said walking over to her and lead her out of the water, "Get Green out to get you in to some dry clothes and then." (Sasami!!! Phebe!!!! Deth!! Morpheus!! Garidoes!! Winger!! Can you hear me?) Ragnarok voice called to them but before they could answer, (I'm alive and okay... If you can sense me, come and get me!! Hurry! This is a recording...) "Ragnarok," Sasami croaked as the souls parted, "They have him! My poor baby!!" Suddenly Inky and Dinky came toward her and landed on a tree. Sasami's eye widen and smiled, "Thank you my friends! Dinky find Eiko for me, Tinky tried to keep an eye on Ragnarok for me." They squawked and flew off again. The four rushed over to her.  
"What's the news?" Winger asked the others nodded in agreement.  
"He's safe and at Sailor Mars' temple..." she sighed then sneezed, "I think I need to get some warm clothes on!"  
(Okay, staying true to Emerald's style, which is he likes to make dairy entries, so here the first entry of the story)  
It happen like that, I was in darkness surrounded by sad lost souls and completely alone. I don't know what happen next but I woke up in the north end of the park. My head hurt and powers down to the point were I could maybe make on blast of energy but that wasn't much. Then I sensed it, a hell of a lot of energy and only a few yards away.... Desperate and confused as I was, I needed that energy!! Once there, saw one of the most prettiest girls, which is very few, hanging upside down in a tree but once again that need to recharge got the better of me. I challange her knowing full well that my powers were nothing to hers, and kind of knew that she did too due to the dragon came from nowhere. When she started to talk to me that even die down, light yellow waves of pure energy seemed to give me the willies! Then she introduced her self.  
"Eiko Blue, summoner of the Shining Heart." and the shook my hand then with out reason her powers jump over in to him charging his powers near full. Her dragon, Tamai, kept talking to her, if that strange singing like noise was talking, to her but what ever it was it wasn't important. She asked me if I knew any good restaurants were, when I told her, she invented me to join her. The clerk looked very curious when she saw us walk in, (Eiko in some blue outfit that looked like something from a Final Fantasy video game and I was in my old robe and goggles outfit) it did seem very odd but Eiko was ten feet a head of me. The clerk asked what the outfits for, Eiko giggled and explained that we were a part of some new Power rangers like show they were taping in the park and we were just two extras from it. At the table, I took off my goggles with out thinking but Eiko didn't seem to be scared of them at all. I asked her about that and then other stuff she had done, like make the dragon go into her staff then make her staff turn into a pen like thing! She smiled.  
She explain to me that she was from a different dimension that was full of 'my kind' and see someone like me was like seeing someone on the street. She was glad that she ran in to me. She told me that she was a summoner of mystical beast and deities and she was looking for her friend, Sasami, who came through the rift before her and was the Shadow Fox Spellbinder. She giggled. She then told me about the reason she and her friend were here.  
They were there to give their summonings excises and one of her friends summonings needed to see his homeland again.  
"He's the son of a queen of Neo Tokyo or something... anyway he really hate that place so we bought him to this time to..." "Is his name Endy..." I said then had Eiko shush me.  
"Yeah, but he hates that name! He hates everyone from his Dad to the ones he refers to as the Idiot Senshi..." she sighed.... I like this prince more and more and it came over me to tell her that I knew about Crystal Tokyo and I too was from it and hated it too... Something was clicking between us then she stood up staring out the window!  
"Ragnarok!!" she gasped I just had to look too see the senshi (all but the stars) and Endymion and a small boy(which looked very unhappy.  
Before I could stop her, she was out the door and confronting them. I wasn't about to face the senshi but the little boy was my interest. He seem to be holding a hell load of energy down and that's when the senshi started transformed but that's when a great wind gust came out of nowhere. I was overly curious and rushed out to see what was happening only to meet the second of Eiko's summoned beast.  
Typhoon. The great deity of the wind, was a tall man in green dragon armor and a huge pair of dragon like wings, his dragon like mask hide his face. Eiko had her staff out and a giant shield around her that protected her from the effects of the wind. Each one of the sailors stood up and tried to defend themselves from the beast but were blown back down; even I had to through up a barrier to defend myself just to get over to Eiko.  
She smiled her fairy like smile then recalled the summoning into her staff. I looked over at the group. Venus made some stupid line of 'a blow dryer can take the senshi out" but Eiko laughed pointed her staff at them then looked over at me, "How's about an idea here?" I had no idea what to do... but the sailors had transformed and were preparing to attack us. I turn to them and looked for something, then the boy behind them had flags and was doing a type of flag language at Eiko and me.  
She did strange nod, wink and smile at him, "Emerald come here, I need you to hold me." I nearly keeled over but that very minute I felt that the first one that was going to attack was Mercury... and I hate that! I rushed over and braced her and the staff. She called out the third summoning of hers I've seen. Thirteen knights were suddenly came out the glowing heart at the top of the staff, and Eiko cried out, "Knights of the Round!!" She disappear out of his arms as the knights got ready and attacked the senshi with a blasting attack after attack. Soon as the knights disappear, she reappear in my arms and looked at him then smiled. She stood straight up and looked at the senshi like now what? As much as I love seeing the senshi get their ass' getting kicked I didn't want my energy source to die in my arms. (Get her out of here!) A unknown voice called in my head, (Her energy needs to be drained more for her own safety....hotel anything get her out of here!) The senshi suddenly started to fight among each other and my eyes fell on the boy. He frown and the voice came into my head again, (Go now!!!) I grabbed Eiko by the waist and dashed into the shadows and teleported us to a hotel near the cities limits and here I am with Eiko the summoner sleeping on the bed and I, in a chair, writing on hotel paper. -Paper later added to Emerald's journal-  
  
He looked over at her and drain as much energy he could from her but then stopped and fell over sweat shook a little like one would when they had to much sugar!! And then he fell a sleep, the kind he had not had even in death...  
  
They were in a huff. Not only was there a dangerous demon fox on the loose and a woman that could call forth monsters with powers beyond any they have faced but Emerald, the trader, assassin, and energy vampire was alive and on the other side again!! Raye was really pissed about this and the way 'she' smiled at him. It made her blood boil!  
"Emerald is alive." Lita hissed and hit the table then looked over at the little prince reading a book that Amy gave him, but he looked bored, "They were obviously after the prince." Mars finished bandaging Amy's arm, "He must have been being control by her..." (He wasn't being control.) Ragnarok continue to looking at his book only talking to Amy, ( He was a living dead like thing)  
She said that only to have everyone in the room look at her and laugh. Ragnarok bored now and just wanted go out side but who would walk in but who would come in, the ass who made his and the others lives hell, Eli. "Rini called me are you okay?" he said looking at them and smiled at Ragnarok, "I see that little Endymion is okay." They nodded and smiled. Raye sighed, "We were attacked by the woman that attack us it a huge winged beast then with a like 13 knight came out of nowhere!" "That stupid fairy!!" Eli screamed and punch out a wall, "She had to come too!!" "What's wrong?" they asked looking at him.  
"That's the summoner of Shung-Li-Lung, the Shining Heart." he growled, "She is a summoner. The beast are immortal. This only makes it harder on us." "Why?" Serena asked walking over to the prince and hugged him. "She is here, because the fox is here. They connected by destiny." Eli laughed, "That it! We kill her, kill the fox." Ragnarok smiled to himself, that's not going to happen.  
"We can't just kill someone!" Serena said standing up. They all started to argue again over the fact of taking life away from someone to end it for another. Ragnarok smiled evilly as Lita smack Eli but Eli saw it. "He is controlling your minds!!" he screamed pointing at Ragnarok!  
"What?" They all gasped looking at Ragnarok, who looked up from his book with this about to cry look on his face.  
"How can my son control our minds? He doesn't have that kind of dark power!" Darien yelled at Eli.  
(Just you watch father! I'll show you dark power!) Ragnarok thought as he noticed Rini arguing with Hotaru and the other outer senshi about Eli's trustworthiness. (Rini! Rini ring Helios's bell! He'll tell them all that Eli's trustworthiness!) He hissed in her mind using her own voice.  
"Helios?" Rini said out loud! Everyone in the room stopped arguing and looked at Rini! "Why? Helios is dead! Why ring his bell?" She asked the voice in her head out loud.  
(He's alive! Just ring the bell and all of our problems will be solved!) Ragnarok said to her again!  
"Ok! I will!" Rini answered as she pulled out Helios's white and pink bell and held it in the air.  
"Milady, don't!" Eli howled pushing Lita out of the way and running over to her but it was to late.  
"HELIOS! CAME TO ME AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS, NOW! TWINKLE YELL!" she yelled to the bell and began to ring it! The bell rang soft notes. Then suddenly a bright flash of light, then figure of a familiar pegasus formed in the light. As the light faded to revile Helios, a small pegasus about the size of a horse, with lavender hair and a golden horn! His wing span was the size of single engine plane's wings.  
"Little maiden? Where am I?" Helios asked as Eli grabbed Rini and pulled out his gun blade! Eli pointed it at the side doors that lead outside to the main shrine.  
"Eli! What in the word? Put Rini down, now!" Bunny yelled!  
"Their coming...." he hissed!  
  
"Ah-Chu Great, I got a cold! Hey, Sasami! We don't have a place to stay and you don't have any money, so....." Deth said whipping his nose on shirt.  
"Don't worry, these friendly samurai ghosts know a place where we can stay!" Sasami said pointing at the samurai ghosts in front of them. The samurai ghost sometime faded in and out a lot because the powers of good where drowning out the powers evil, which was needed to sustain any world or dimension. Suddenly Sasami stopped!  
"What's wrong, Sasami? Why did you stop?" Morpheus asked putting his hand on her shoulder.( FYI She's still a little kid. 'Why', you my ask...I'll tell explain that later in the story)  
"Smell that?" she asked not even looking at them.  
"Smell what?" Winger said getting this confused look on his face.  
"It smells like...steak, or beef stew...." Sasami answered smiling the air!  
"I love beef stew! Dose it smell like your mom's, Sasami?" Garidoes asked pushing Winger out of the way! Sasami just snapped her head around and gave him dirty look. (Which meant 'no!')  
"It smell's like.....Pegasus!" suddenly Sasami's voice changed!  
"What?" the guys said getting this confused looks on their faces.  
"A unipega! Hehehe.....this is going to be fun...." she laughed as her fox tail suddenly broke into nine tails!  
"Squawk!" a voice cried from the top of Sasami's head!  
"Huh?" She looked up to see the little black dragon about the size of a small bird (the twin brother of Eiko's dragon Tamai) was squawking some message to her and she smiled widely, "There is one! My little baby and Febo are after it now. Fun, Fun, Fun!!" "It's good to see you haven't been effected by dimensional travel, Phebe." Winger smiled but the nine tails hit the ground heavily. "Let's go watch, boys!" she laughed looking at the boys smiling wider, "The boys are going for the goal." She laughed and started down the street laughing and singing in Sanjiyan the song of chaos. The four looked at each other and smiled, hooked arms with the nine tail and followed the samurai ghost singing a long with her too.  
The two were in the bushes. Febo, was a brownish gold fox with 7 tails, a butterfly wings tattoo lined in gold on his back and Storm clouds around his feet that would spark once in a while with thunder and lighting. He could have found it miles away, he felt bad leaving Eiko in the tree but it was the thrill of not only the hunt but to teach Fubu how to hunt. Fubu, was a young silvery brown fox with two tails, a pair of goggles, (because he was born only two years ago, that's why he has to tails..FYI) and around his feet was moving water that seemed to move like it was alive! "He's in there..." he smiled and getting down lower in the bushes, "I'll draw them out and you'll go around back they aren't expecting two of us, okay?" "Okay!" he nodded and slowly moved around the house trying to keep his two tails from wagging, "I can't wait!" "Stay down..." he hushed his son then laid completely under the bush!  
"It's out there!" Eli said coming out with his gun blade with Rini under his arm, "The beast is out there." "Well, well, well..." Febo laughed making his voice echo every where so Eli couldn't find him, "You think you can find me?" "Febo..." he laughed and walked around, "Where are you? What do you want? Huh? Did that little FAIRY send you here? Huh?" "Helios!" Rini said looking at all the other in sailor form ready to fight what ever was out there.  
Using his fox abilities, he cause the leaves around him to form many visions of himself and had them attack the senshi then quickly walked around the other side of the house while they fought them off. Fubu had gotten in and was right behind the door were the door were Helios stood and waiting for Febo to join him. Just as they finished getting the last fake beast they heard Helios screamed from in side like something was after him. The pegasus crash through the house as two six foot high foxes chased him. Rini cried and tried to break from Eli's hands. "He's tearing up the house!!" Raye screamed and chased after him! Ragnarok sighed knowing that Febo and Fubu were going to get the stupid horse and that was that, but this was an excellent time to get out of there. He rushed for the door and got to the front of the temple, when suddenly he felt two sets of hand grab him and lift him up.  
"Sorry little prince, but your not going anywhere!" Kara said as she and her sister Karu lifted poor Ragnarok high into the air!  
"That's right! As long as in this dimension and away from your demon master, your helpless!" Karu hissed as one side of the shrine was blown out by one the sailor scouts attacks.  
"Damn it!" Haruka growled as her Space bluster Sword attack missed the foxes and blow out the Shrine's side wall.( The same attack Kara, Karu and poor Ragnarok saw outside.... Shitty aim, huh? Back to the story!) "Why did it miss? I was right on target, but it missed!" she hissed as the foxes chased Helios outside and to where Eli, Sailor moon and the others where waiting!  
"Stop right there, you Daemon Foxes!" Sailor moon yelled as Febo and Fubu skidded to a stop!  
"Daemon?" Febo said looking at Sailor moon with this confused look on his face.  
"Daemon? What's a daemon, Daddy?" Fubu asked looking at Febo, who just shrugged, then they began laughing. "What so funny?" Sailor Moon hissed looking at them they rushed down the hall looking for the pegasus. Helios got out of the temple and into the front yard and were the harpies had Ragnarok. "Little prince?" the pegasus walked over to him bleeding from his desperate escape from the two foxes, "Your power is of them, isn't it?" Ragnarok smiled at the pegasus' knowledge of his race, "I see you know of my race, rulers of the Gift. But you won't remember much after this..." he open his third eye and his hair changed causing the harpies to be frozen in their tracks, "This is for trapping me in that garden when I was eight!" He blasted the pegasus but not with an attack spell... but an amnesia spell that deleted his memory of the way to tell one was a Sanjiyan and a stun spell. The spells was effected all in the temple except the foxes. The only thing wrong with that was he was drained, so he fell down face first on the ground.  
"Ragnarok!!" Fubu rushed over to him, "You okay!" "Nah," he smiled weakly as his hair change back into it's solid black color, "... I want to see Casey in the morning... so set the alarm and tell Kimera, I want that good side of the crib..." and with that he was sound asleep.  
"Fubu!" Febo said with a howl, "It's in your sights get it!!" "But..." the two tail looked at the pegasus, "Okay!!" The stun spell suddenly wore off and the pegasus saw the fox and the chase was on again until a bell rang.. Standing on the top of the shrine was a man in dark black clothes and long black hair.  
"He's the Sanjiyan!!!" Hotaru screamed and fainted in fear! He looked down.  
"Fubu and Febarious come!" he called to them, "The creature will have to wait until Phebe says so..." The two hissed at the scouts and jumped up to were he was then in a puff of smoke the three disappear. Leaving senshi shocked and a sleeping Ragnarok.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Winger asked looking at Sasami who was back to having one tail which meant Phebe was asleep!  
"Well are we good samurai!" Sasami said look at the samurai ghosts that where leading them to a place to stay.  
"Just a little longer!" the ghosts said looking back to see if they're coming.  
"You two said that two hours ago!" Deth complained lagging behind.  
"We're here, milady!" they said turning around to look at her.  
"Alright! I'm taking a bath first!" Deth called and running past the others! As soon as got to where Sasami was standing they saw what their were going to staying in!  
"A graveyard!!!!" the four boy chocked as they looked at Sasami who laughed slightly.  
"SASAMI!" the man in the black and the two foxes called to her as they race toward her from the grave yard.  
"Uncle Sirius!" she smiled and rushed over only to pick her up in a big bear hug... "You're crushing me...!" "I'm so happy my precise niece is okay!!" he baby talked to her, "Lupin and I had to by this temple and was fixing it up waiting for you!" "Actually I was!!" Lupin, a tall sandy blond 20 something year old said walking toward them unhappy that his friend was taking the credit for work he didn't do.  
Just as he said that the mist seem to lift and the ancient temple seem to came from out of the ground.  
"The owner said the place was so haunted that not even the shinto priestess at that other temple could excise all of them... The samurai agree since I'm a Killcarney and that you and Eiks were coming that they would be happy to let us fix the place up...! And the fact that they get free room and abroad plus three lovely ladies is just an extra bonus..." "Oh, is Auntie here?" she asked looking around.  
"Soon to be.." she called from the top of the stairs.  
"Sasami!!" Eiko's voice called out everyone turned to see the now 8 year old looking Eiko followed by a bum looking guy.  
  
They had gotten up that morning with a surprise... The lovely twenty-three year old was now a cute little 8 year old girl... but she had sensed her counter part and had been leading him on a cross-city chase... Then they came to one of the places from his childhood... a large graveyard that held the haunted temple that as a child had been dared to enter... There was a large group of people standing.  
"Sasami!!" Eiko called out and rushed toward her equally eight year old girl. Then a strong wind came the green hair girl magically turned in to a twenty-four year old... They stop mid-way.  
"What happen?" the now 24 year old said looking at her self.  
Then he sense it... "A youma, there's a youma near by..." The group looked at him and said, "A what?" "A youma, uh... daimon?" Emerald said trying to explain with out looking dumb, "The sailor senshi's enemy..." "Oh.." they laughed and looking some what impress, then the four little boys looked at each other.  
"Let's go!" they cheered and started for the gate of the graveyard, Emerald and the two girls and foxes rushed after them... (This will be fun!) He said looking at Eiko and Sasami, (I get youma energy and see this two in action! The Senshi are as good as dead)  
They got there to see the senshi fighting something like a mop with a body of a steroid induce body.  
"The Prince! I must have the Prince!!!" the monster screamed at them then hit at them with one of it's long arms, "I must have the cursed Prince of Earth!!" "You can't have him..." Sasami screamed and then summoned a strange symbol above him, like an 'S' made of blue light... "Strom warning!!" Thousands of blue wind blades flew from her and at the demons and just about anything that moved... If not for Eiko's shell ability they would have been hit... the senshi on the other hand.  
"Where are you aiming?" Winger screamed as another blade hit the shield.  
She stop the spell and hissed, "That!!" she pointed at the now ripped up youma that Emerald quickly finished off.  
"Okay, you Sailor Dorks lessen up!" Sasami yelled as the Senshi looked up!( Inner, and Outer! Okay if you didn't know what I'm talking about it's like this Sailor moon and her friends Raye, Mina and them, are the Inner Senshi! Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka are the Outer Senshi! And right now all that's in the group is everyone expect Sailor moon, Chibi moon, and Chibi Chibi moon! Now back to story)  
"It's you! The daimon who has cast the spell on the young Prince!" Sailor Mars yelled as Sasami jumped down in front of them! When Sasami landed Sailor Uranus stood up and pulled out the Space Bluster sword!  
"Now tell me! Where's Ragnarok?" Sasami growled pointing her staff at them.  
"No! We'll never tell you!" Sailor Venus yelled weakly standing up, followed by the others!  
"SPACE BLUSTER SWORD!" Sailor Uranus howled swinging her sword at Sasami, but Sasami just jumped out of the way with ease!  
"DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto yelled as a grey ball formed on the tip of her key/staff and then came flying at Sasami in the shape of planet with pink rings! And again Sasami just jumped out of the way!  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Sailor Venus yelled she grabbed the heart chain from around her waste and started to use to like a whip, but every swing of the whip missed Sasami!  
"All right I've had just about enough this!" Sasami hissed as she held out her staff again and the ball that four claws held appeared symbols one was from before the 'S' shaped one the next's to it was a new one it looked like a blue drop of water with blue ripples spreading out around it! "WATER DRAGON!!!!!" she screamed as the two rings that dangle from her staff lit up started to move as if they were alive!  
"Oh no! You started with out me! Sasami, you big meany!" Eiko said stumbling out of the bushes behind the Sailor Scouts!  
"Hey it your fault for getting here late!" Sasami said as three huge dragons made out of water came out of her staff and razed up behind her.  
"Oh, your using the wind and water runes in a combo! Hey let me help!" Eiko said happily holding up her staff! "COME TO ME LEVIATHAN!" she yelled her heart shaped staff let off a bright light, then suddenly as the light faded behind Eiko was a huge water dragon, it had snake like body and fin like wings!  
"WAIT! DON'T USE THE SAME ELEMENT!" Morpheus yell coming out of the tree, followed by the other little boys!  
"Kupo?" Sasami said very confused!  
"Huh?" Eiko said confused as well. Suddenly under both of them formed symbols of Dark and Light Mana!  
"What in the word?" Sailor Neptune said as the wind around them started to spin.  
"I got a bad feeling about this!" Sailor Mars said as all the Sailor scouts move closer together.  
"If feels like dark and light distorting everything around those symbols!" Sailor Saturn said pointing her pike (FYI a pike is NOT a spear or a staff! It's a part of the spear family, you see pikes are used for mid-evil fishing, etc. and for mid-evil soldiers in battle. In battle the warrior would throw it into the enemy's side and would kick or hit it to make the enemy bleed more! Okay, back to story!) "If we destroy the symbols, we destroy them!" Sailor Uranus asked as she powered up her Space bluster sword.  
"Right, it's the source of their power!" Sailor Saturn said.  
"Okay, then time to die you damn fox! SPACE BLUSTER SWORD!" Sailor Uranus yell as she swung her sword at the Dark Mana symbol! But the sword didn't even get throw the barrier. As soon as it hit the barrier the Space Bluster sword snapped in two!  
"Oh no! The Space Bluster sword!" the other scouts gasped as the barrier throw Sailor Uranus back ward!  
"SASAMI! EIKO! CALL OFF THE ATTACK, NOW!" Winger yelled running toward them!  
"Okay!" Sasami and Eiko said at the same time. Just as Winger and the guys got in front of Sasami to yell at her, the symbols suddenly shot forward and slammed into each other. The after shock of the symbols slamming into each other, caused the people in the middle go flying (namely Winger, Garidoes, Morpheus, Deth, and the Sailor Scouts....) The shock sent Sasami flying backwards into a light poll, as the water dragon spell started to dispel and it soaked poor Sasami with ice cold water. Eiko was also thrown back not only by shock wave, but by Levitation's tsunami attack, knocking her about 50 yards back and she too was soaked to the bone!  
"AAHH! HELP US SASAMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Deth and the others guys screamed as they where throw into the air and were throw in every direction. The Sailor scouts however where throw to a near by lake.  
"Oh....Winger....Garidoesss....." Sasami said just before she pasted out!  
"Damn it! How could we let that damn Fox get away!" Haruka growled as Michiru bandaged her forehead.  
"We shouldn't worry about it right now! We should concentrating on treating our wounds!" Amy said as she helped Lita with bandaging Mina's arm which had been hurt when they hit the lake. Suddenly Hotaru stood up!  
"Huh, Hotaru? What's wrong?" Michiru asked looking at her!  
"Why aren't going after that damn daimon? That Daimon will be back it knows where we are, because of those other daimon foxes that attack us! I don't know why we shouldn't worry the young Prince could be kidnaped any time, so we should stop feeling sorry for our selves and start preparing for another attack!" Hotaru yelled as the whole room stared in shock at her! For one thing they never hear her swear before, ( why I'm not surprised..) And the fact that she was right!  
"Hotaru!" Michiru and Setsuna said very sternly!  
"Looks like their at it, again! Rini, Chibi-chibi would you....." but before Bunny could finish, she realized that both Rini and Chibi-chibi where a sleep next to Endymion jr!  
"What's wrong?" Darien asked looking at her!  
"Oh nothing really it's just the girls are at it again!" Bunny sighed as you could still hear Hotaru and the other still going at it!  
"I'll go break them up!" Darien said starting to stand up!  
"No! I'll go! You take those Three to my house! I'll stay and try to break up the fight!" Bunny said stand and walking over to the door!  
"You've grown up a lot, Buns. You know that!" Darien cooed walking over to her and hugging her.  
"I had too! For you, the girls and our kids!" Bunny said opening the door to the hall. "Take care of them, Darien!" she said as walked into the hallway and out of sight!  
(So, Father dearest is taking us home. Hehehehe! This should be fun!) Ragnarok evilly thought to himself, as Darien walked over to where Ragnarok and his sisters where asleep.  
"Hey, Rini! Wake up! Time to go home!" Darien said very quietly.  
"Eli....snore.....Helios....I'm coming to......drool....." Rini said in her sleep, as Darien got this confused look on his face. Darien just shock his head and ignored what she said in her sleep!  
"I'd better not wake Chibi-chibi. She's still a little girl, after all!" Darien said looking at Chibi-chibi who was cling to Ragnarok's arm as she slept! "Hey, Endymion!" he said reaching over to touch Ragnarok.  
(Don't touch me, you damn bustard!) Ragnarok thought trying to pull his head away and still acted asleep at the same! But unfortunately Ragnarok couldn't move, because Rini had her head resting on top of his head and to make matters worse was that she was drooling! (Damn it, Rini! Get your fat head off me!) Ragnarok thought to himself as Darien put his hand on Ragnarok's forehead!  
"Poor thing, you must be having a nightmare! Probably it's about that daimon fox, that kidnaped you! Well don't worry my son, I'll protect you!" Darien said standing up!  
(Yeah right! You can't even make a scratch on Phebe, let alone protect me! Besides it's that damn Eli, I'm worried about!) Ragnarok thought to himself, as the yelling got louder.  
"Okay, time to go! Before all that ruckus wakes Chibi-chibi and Endymion!" Darien sighed picking up Rini. Just as he did out of Rini pocket fell Eli's and Helios's bells. Ragnarok realized it and got an idea.  
(Hey, Rini dropped their bells! Hehehehe.....this will make things much easier for me! Eli needs to keep a close contact to Rini so that his black monster side doesn't go mad from so much white moon magic, and Helios just needs to by her to keep my friends the daimon.....oh god I'm start to talk like my stupid family, damn it! Phoebe's a GF fox! I got to get out of here!) Ragnarok thought starting to panic then quicky calmed himself down and acted like he woke up... "Oh, I didn't wake you, did I?" Darien smiled at his son.  
"Yeah..." he sighed sitting up and picked up the two bells, "But I'm a lite sleeper anyway..." "We're going to my apartment so you three can sleep..." he smiled picking up the two girls, "I'll be quiet there..." "Okay.." he smiled and follow his 'father'. He rang Helios bell and dang Eli's bell along the wall were the girl's were fighting knowing all to well that Eli would feel the pint up energy that the girls would make the monster in side of him go crazy, while Helios' bell was like a dinner bell and three very big foxes could here it from miles away... He got the car and buckled up and smile as all the girls came out in a huff, "Darien...!" (Get them out of here...) Ragnarok made his father think, ( The boy looks tired and this isn't good for him... Get to my apartment...) He pealed rubber and got out of there with the 3 in the back...Ragnarok hummed as the car got away from the temple and to Darien's apartment.. Darien carried the two upstairs as Ragnarok skipped ahead of him... Darien walked in to his apartment and put the girls to bed but saw that Ragnarok was at the window looking out.  
"Tokyo looks nice..." Darien smiled looking at his son.  
"Not really..." he sighed, "I've seen paradise before..." "What do... Oh! Crystal Tokyo..." Darien laughed, "Where did that they take you, Endymion? According to my future self, you were gone about a year..." "A dimension full of bad guys... they didn't mess with me cause I was under constant watch..." he sighed (And it was 10 years their time...) He thought looking over at his stupid father.  
"Who watch you?" he smiled sat down in his chair... "I mean what could have stop them from wanting your powers? The Prince of Crystal Tokyo..." Darien thought for a second about what Hotaru had screamed, "Endymion, who's the man refereed to as the Sanjiyan?" he asked looking at him..."Do you know who the Sanjiyan is?" "He's a big man with 3 eyes and big muscles and... He's stronger then any Senshi and he... he..." he thought of more things that would make himself sound scary and would make the senshi angry then he remember the scar on his arm where he saved Casey, "He made ZOMBIES by eating people's souls... I tried to save Casey but she..." he turned his head... trying to make his laughing look like sobbing, Darien hissed in anger, "How could someone do that!! That monster!!!" Ragnarok looked over at him, "I didn't see him face to face but I remember his hair had silver in it..." (Eli...) Darien punch the sofa but then smiled at Ragnarok... "You want to sleep on the sofa or the floor?" "You choose.." he said like a boy would if anything was ask to him...(He has no idea does he... Soul Eater?) He thought looking at his 'father's' shadow and at the lizard shape in it...(Do your best little ones...) Then it started to rain...  
  
'Helios!' Rini laughed as she rushed over to the pegasus and hugged him, 'Helios! I'm so glad you're safe!' Eli appear next to the two after took off into the air, his large blue dragon wings flapped in at the air... They were happy as can be.  
Suddenly nine large tentacles ripped out of the ground and at them... Helios bucked her off just as he was grabbed by them... She landed on the ground but Eli and Helios were nowhere in sight... She called to them only to hear Helios whinny in terror.  
'Helios! Helios, I'm coming! I'm coming!!' she cried rushing through the park and back to the lake... It was frozen over but the terrorized cries of the pegasus made Rini rush to out to where the sound was... There in the center it was the man was holding the pegasus... 'Let him go!!' she yelled at the man... he laughed then suddenly his three eyes opened... His laughing was eerie, suddenly the three foxes jumped out of nowhere... Rini screamed as the three jumped at her.  
  
"You should have seen this little one..." Sirius laughed, "It was the funniest damn thing!" Sasami had her two dragons out... Fire was moving up and down her back while Earth jump up and down all over it... "I don't care..." Eiko and Sasami were now both 8 again...and very soar... Eiko mumbled as her summoning Ifrit, a humanoid brown lion with horns and deity of fire, massage her back.  
"Do you realize I lost Morpheus and them plus a good faction of my runes!" Sasami said looking at her uncle then put her face in her hands, "What chaos will ensue if their powers come back? Worrying about Rogir was enough now that Gar., Wing, D., and Morp. and the runes Soul Eater, Water are out there, I can't bear it! They're lost without me!" Eiko looked at her, "Sorry Sami... I got over excited..." "S'ok..." she sighed... then looked over at Emerald... "Would you make your friend shut up?" Emerald looked at his crystal, even he never seen it act like this before... It was singing 'You're so beautiful to me' for the millionth time that hour... It was in love with Sasami and was letting everyone know it was (which were only her and him due to them being only ones who could hear it). Sirius looked at him and hissed.  
"It has a mind of it's own.." he said looking back at him... "I like you now stop!" Sasami sighed and laid her head back down... Emerald laughed being here made him feel good... but questions still wander in his head... so he decide ask.  
"Who are you guys?" he asked the two men.  
"I'm Sirius Kilcarney and this is Lupin...." the tall black hair one said point to himself and his blond courter part.. "I'm Sasami's uncle and Lupin's her godfather!"he said as Emerald looked at Sirius, then a Lupin who was holding some back lotion and waiting for Sasami to lift the back of her shirt!  
"Hey! You pervert, stop looking over here!" Sasami said looking over at Emerald!  
"I wasn't looking, I swear!" he said starting to blush, because he was looking!  
"Not you, him!" she said pointing at his crystal, which was turning a bright red.  
"Oh, sorry!" Emerald said grabbing his crystal and sticking it in side his shirt.


End file.
